Children Of The Night (Shadow Of A Nightmare Story)
by ProjectSonicX9
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

_My son, the day you were born the very forests of Equestria whispered the name. Shadow ._

 _My child, I watched with pride as you grew into a weapon, of darkness._

 _We both have stared into the Abyss itself, and lived to tell the tale._

 _And I know when we meet on the field of battle that you will show no restraint when exercising your great power._

 _But the truest victory my son. Is stirring the hearts of your comrades._

 _I tell you this, for when my days have come to an end._

 _You shall be the Lord of Shadows._

This is not the Equestria you know. This is not one where friends and happiness filled the land with no sense of darkness. No sense of true dread and terror. For their must always be a darkness to face. Though there are great similarities, they are not the same.

This is an Equestria where it is engulfed in fantasy and magic. And that some legends are not always embodiments of good. In this book there lives two societies, the Children of the Day that would live peacefully and happily. But there lives deep within the Everfree Forest the secretive Children of the Night, ponies of darkness and mystery. This is a tale of shadows, tragedy and blood. Bonds will be broken and friendships will be tested. In the end one will stand tall...

* * *

Song "Children Of The Night Owned By Duo Cartoonist

A Shadow Of A Nightmare Production

A ProjectSonicX9 Release

Enjoy...

* * *

It was midnight, and Twilight all but slept peacefully and quietly in her bed. It had been heavily raining during the night, drawing forth dark emotions none should bear on themselves. Twilight dreamt of horrid things, dark beings of pure shadow with blood dripping down their gaping muzzles. Creations not meant for the pony psyche, let alone the dreamscape of one such as herself.

Twilight tossed and turned, trying with all her might to banish the evil creatures from her mind. They had uttered no sound and made no breaths. As if to add insult to injury there was a soft voice repeating the lines of a dark poem in her mind. Finally her fidgeting and rustling came to a stop as she shot up with a sharp gasp. She looked around her room and saw nothing but darkness and the shadows that were cast from the droplets slowly falling down her window. She controlled her breathing as she got out of her bed. She stared up at the shining and beautiful full moon that covered the sky. Staring long into the moon, she could remember Luna silently singing in her dream.

Follow sweet children I'll show thee the way. Through all the pain and the sorrows

Twilight hoped to find some hidden answer behind the lines that repeated in her mind but came up with nothing. Why had she received this dream? What did it mean?. She elicited a sigh of disappointment as she turned her head away from the moon, and looked towards Spike who was sound asleep in his little bed on the floor. A brief smile spread across Twilight's face as she watched the purple dragon sleep.

She drew in a deep breath as she lit a candle with her magic. As the small flame came to life she hovered it close to herself, hoping to expel any unseen shadows that would dare harm her. She quietly found her way downstairs, the only sound to be heard was the quiet clopping of her hooves. She carefully placed the candle on the top of the bookshelf. She glanced over the titles of many books. 'High Seas: Reference Guide to the Waters of Equestria', 'Myths and Legends of Equestria', 'The Arcanic Shift: What is it?'. Twilight found many more titles like those, many far fetched titles that Twilight would not catch herself reading at all. She enjoyed books that were written about something practical, however she did always enjoy a good book by Rick Riordan. That pony could write a good book. She slowly shook her head and focused back on finding what she needed for answers.

Finally she had found the book she was looking for and all it said about children of the night was a poem that read,

Come little children I'll take thee away,

Into a land of enchantment,

Come little children the time's come to play,

Here in my garden of shadows.

Follow sweet children I'll show thee the way,

Through all the pain and the sorrows,

Weep not poor children for life is this way,

Murdering beauty and passions.

Hush now dear children it must be this way,

To weary of life and deceptions.

Rest now my children for soon we'll away,

Into the calm and the quiet.

Come little children I'll take thee away,

Into a land of enchantment,

Come little children the time's come to play,

Here in my garden of shadows.

Reading the dark words on the page sent a shiver through her spine. But as she read on Twilight found out that the Children of the Night apparently were ponies that instead of worshiping Celestia, Goddess of the Sun. Worshiped Luna, Goddess of Moon. That was all that was written in the book, the poem and then that. Nothing more.

Twilight felt wrong to read this and uncomfortable to think about it. The words of the poem repeated in her head. Over and over again. All of a sudden she heard the hoof steps in a hallway nearby.

Twilight's heart raced as she called out into the night, "Who...who goes there?"

As if expecting an answer she stood waiting for a reply. Nothing but the sound of rain against wood. But Twilight walked in the direction of the hoof steps. Holding onto the candle with her magic she crept through the shadows. Moving past the stairs and to a hallway that extended straight into the kitchen and two adjoining rooms. Twilight looked around the corner and saw nothing beyond the field of vision that was given to her by the candle.

Twilight heard the hoof steps again but it was much louder. It sounded like it came from one of the rooms in the hallway. She looked into the room and saw nothing but a single mirror. A mirror that was not there before. She walked over to it and looked at her reflection. A purple mare unicorn with a messy mane and tired eyes. Her coat was rough and course.

After minutes of staring at herself she was about to walk away when her shape in the mirror changed. It swirled into the form of Princess Luna. She wanted to scream but she could not because fear had gripped her vocal chords and she could not move or make a sound. The Princess stared into her soul and said in her mind,

"Twilight Sparkle, you must remember the poem. My Children will arise soon and with it a dark shadow to be cast upon this land. You must resist. But none can resist the lure of the dark."

The Princess' face smirked and dark mist began to envelop Twilight and she could not move or speak. The mist fully engulfed her and her vision blackened and she heard Luna say, "Here in my garden of shadows."

"Geez Twilight if you didn't like my stories you should have said so." Rarity said as she worked in her boutique. Twilight awoke and she was panting again. She thought to herself.

Okay this has to be reality now

Rarity stopped to look over at Twilight and lowered her head to look past her glasses. Her face said it all, she was troubled by something. Rarity said, "Do you have something on your mind darling? While you slept you mumbled to yourself and shifted most often."

Twilight thought for a moment, she thought to herself if Rarity deserved to know. Well, she was a unicorn and its because of that, that she somewhat deserves to know. She hasn't seen Pinkie, Fluttershy, or Applejack in a while so she might be the only one to tell. Well, Rainbow Dash was around but she can be a little judgmental. So, Rarity might be the only one who understands.

Twilight sighed heavily and explained, "For the past week and a half I have been receiving vicious nightmares that has plagued me for all hours during the day…"

"You too?" Rarity said stopping what she was doing and looked at Twilight wide eyed.

Twilight returned the expression and said, "You mean...you have heard this, Weep not poor children for life is this way, To weary of life and deceptions?"

Rarity's eyes got even wider and Twilight continued, "Well then, did you have one last night? One where you saw yourself get out of bed walk downstairs and stare into a mirror. Only to see Luna stare back at you and envelop you in black smoke hearing her say Here in my garden of shadows."

Rarity walked over and sat next to Twilight, and tried not look at her in the eyes. Rarity said warily, "I've barely had time to finish some of my latest designs because of these nightmares. And yes, I had one last night exactly like that...What does this mean?"

She finally looked over at Twilight but seeing her downcast face was answer enough for her. All Twilight said was, "I don't know Rarity. But we have to figure this out, one way or another."

Rarity looks back down for a second then looks back up, like she took the time to think. Rarity finally says, "Maybe there is a book at the library that can help us here."

"I don't know Rarity…"

"Darling, it's the only lead we have so far." Rarity said putting her white hoof on Twilight's shoulder. Twilight thought for a moment and then nodded her head and Rarity responded in an equable tone, "Don't worry Twilight we'll figure this out."

Then they both heard the sound of hooves galloping past the boutique. Rarity walks to the door and opens it. Twilight says to Rarity, "What is it Rarity?"

"I don't know," Replied the white unicorn, "But there's only one way to find out. Come on."

They both walked out into the town square and a crowd had gathered around something. Rarity and Twilight found a spot open and they were in the front where they could see what was going on. What everypony gathered around was a dark grey stallion. A unicorn to be more specific. His eyes were bright red and Rarity nudged Twilight and said, "Do you know who this is?"

"No, who is it?" Twilight said.

Rarity looks at her with an astonishing look and said, "Sweetie, you really need to get out more. But that, is VanNatta. The greatest traveling one stallion actor ever born. Hush he's starting."

Twilight looked back at this VanNatta. He stopped for a moment and finally he said in a deep baritone voice, "Today, what you will see before you will not be a usual act I do. But today I will recite an old poem. All the way back to the founding of Equestria itself."

He paused for another moment. Twilight never was a fan for this kind of thing. But the way that he said his words and how he carried himself around that just made her, enticed. She paid close attention to every move and every breath he made.

Finally continuing to recite in that deep voice,

"Come little children

I'll take thee away, into a land

of Enchantment. Come little children

the time's come to play

here in my garden

of Shadows. Follow sweet children

I'll show thee the way

through all the pain and

the Sorrows. Weep not poor children

for life is this way

murdering beauty and

Passions. Hush now dear children

it must be this way

to weary of life and

Deceptions. Rest now my children

for soon we'll away

into the calm and

the Quiet. Come little children

I'll take thee away, into a land

of Enchantment. Come little children

the time's come to play

here in my garden

of Shadows."

As VanNatta said these words mist began to form around them. As if he was summoning them at will. When he said the final words he held open his hooves and they all saw the shade of a crescent moon. When the mist cleared he had his head bowed. Everypony stomped, everypony except Twilight and Rarity.

Hearing the dark words come from him, he made it sound personal. Like, he knew exactly what he was saying with all of his heart. This was no mere coincidence that VanNatta came to say the poem that day. VanNatta slowly walked away and the crowd dispersed. Twilight and Rarity looked at each other and followed VanNatta. The mist was so thick that they could barely look in front of them.

Chasing VanNatta in the town square they lost him. The mist thickened so much that they could no longer see around them. Then they heard VanNatta howling through wind,

"For I know what you two seek Twilight Sparkle and Rarity."

Twilight tries to look around her but the mist was too thick she called out, "Rarity where are you?"

"I'm fine Twilight don't worry about me. Where are you VanNatta?"

The mist parted and revealed VanNatta. His dark red scarlet eyes stared longingly into the very souls of Rarity and Twilight. He did not move, it didn't even look like he was breathing. VanNatta said, "You wish to know more of the Children of the Night. And of your recurring nightmares."

"How do you know such things?" Rarity says stepping closer.

VanNatta chuckled and replied, "The minds of the Children of the Day are weak. Easy to read, and to manipulate."

Twilight stared long into his red eyes and finally said, "What are you?"

VanNatta smirked and answered, " I am the answers to your prayers. Both of you. I came because my dear sweet Mother told me of your plight. It is sad really, nothing like this has happened in over a thousand years."

Twilight was fear struck. She had a feeling that behind his soothing voice was the voice of treason and deception. Twilight was the only one to answer, "How do we know we can trust you?"

VanNatta's devilish grin slowly dissipated and he said in a neutral tone, "Allow me to answer your question with another question, if you did not trust me then why did you seek me out in the first place?"

There was a long pause between the next spoken words and Twilight thought of VanNatta's words. He had a point, if she didn't believe what he was saying she wouldn't have come talk to him.

Rarity said, "You didn't answer our question though."

VanNatta said in response, "Allow me to explain everything to you. Long ago when Celestia and Luna ruled Equestria and its inhabitants, there lived long everlasting peace. All seemed fine and no evil to speak of. Luna, Goddess of the Moon, knew that evil must always exist in Equestria. So, she decided that she will have her own worshippers. These would become known as the Children of the Night. But once she talked to Celestia about the idea she cast it aside and dropped the matter for all eternity. Broken by her sister's words she defied her sister and made the Children of the Night.

"And for years the Children of the Night lived in harmony with the Children of the Day. Non existent, but in harmony none the less. But not long after that a darkness swept over the land and fought its inhabitants. For years the Children of the Night kept the darkness at bay, but were ultimately defeated. The darkness did not want to wipe out the Children of the Night but merely twist them into something they weren't. All of the creatures of the night Werewolves, Vampires, Phantoms and so on are these corrupted ponies. They did not want to be pure evil, that the darkness made them. When Princess Luna heard of this she was outraged, so much so that she blamed the Children of the Day and Princess Celestia for her children's corruption.

"Thus Nightmare Moon was born and I'm pretty sure you know the rest. And now she flies through the night trying desperately to call her children with the poem, but every night it is no use."

Twilight and Rarity couldn't believe what they had heard. They thought Luna turned into Nightmare Moon on purpose out of spite for her sister. They couldn't help but feel sorry for Luna, all she wanted were loyal ponies to follow her. But this still doesn't explain the nightmares. Rarity said letting go of fear, "But how does this explain the nightmares?"

VanNatta walked closer to them and motioned for them to stand in front of the statue of Celestia. He said lowering his head, "For Luna made a prophecy that one day two unicorns of the Children of the Day will receive nightmares and this will tell all the Children of the Night that they were to be trusted in helping rescue their land."

Twilight rubs her chin with her hoof and says, "So, are you one of the Children of the Night?"

VanNatta nodded his head and lowered it back down. He explained in a depressed tone, "I am the only Child of the Night that left at the first sign of an invasion. I tried to warn my people but they were determined that they could stop the invasion. I am the only uncorrupted Child of the Night. Luna does not know of my existence. I changed my name and travelled through Equestria for over one thousand years looking for the two unicorns."

Rarity being the element of generosity comforted VanNatta. She rested her hoof on his shoulders and said, "I am so sorry. I can't even begin to think about how hard it must be for you."

VanNatta rubbed his hoof off and said, "I didn't come here for your sympathy. I came here to gather you two to help me retake my home."

Twilight was ready to help a pony in need but she needed to know something first. She said,"Now hold on. We don't even know where to start looking."

VanNatta looked as if he knew the answer to that question. He stood up and pointed his hoof towards the Everfree forest and said, "We start at the castle where Luna and Celestia first lived. I will give you two until tomorrow night to get ready."

VanNatta then enveloped himself in black mist and floated away on the wind taking the other mist with him, revealing the bright and sunny day they had forgotten about. Twilight looked over at Rarity and said, "Rarity, come with me to the library."

Rarity said nothing but she followed Twilight back to the library. On their way there they did not say a word, not to raise any suspicion. Finally Rarity walked inside and Twilight behind her. Before Twilight closed the door she looked left and right, no pony paid any attention to them. She went inside and closed the door.

Twilight found Rarity staring at her when she turned around. Her eyes were wide and she said, "We have to help VanNatta."

The words hung awkwardly in the air for a moment and finally Twilight said," I don't know Rarity, I don't think I entirely trust VanNatta."

"Even after all he had to say, "Rarity said defensively, "After all his explaining, you don't believe him?"

Rarity still looked at Twilight with her big dark blue eyes. Twilight couldn't explain it but she didn't trust him. Twilight says breathing out a heavy sigh, "It's not that I don't believe him, he seemed genuine...I just...I don't think he's telling us everything."

Rarity as well sighed heavily and said, "I'm pretty sure there was a lot he isn't telling us, darling. But sometimes you just have to have a little faith. Plus, this could be a chance to convince Celestia that the Children of the Night are a good thing."

Twilight turned away from Rarity and thought for a long while. Rarity was right however, he seemed distraught and lost. Over a thousand years he wandered Equestria finding the two ponies to help him find and save his family. Plus, she had unanswered questions needing an answer. She turned back towards Rarity and said, "Alright, I'm in."

At that moment they both heard a loud yawn and saw Spike come down the stairs slowly saying, "Twilight, sorry I took a nap but I just needed it and...Wait, why didn't YOU TELL ME RARITY WAS HERE!"

He rushed back upstairs, probably to spruce himself up. He always did that when Rarity was around. Twilight shook her head and looked over at Rarity. Rarity just looked over at Twilight and shrugged.

Twilight shouted up the stairs and said, "SPIKE! We're going away for a while. Rarity needs help delivering some of her dresses to Canterlot. We'll probably be back in a few nights."

They received no answer but the sound of shuffling through a dresser drawer. Twilight looks over at Rarity and says trying not to get Spike's attention, "Get your things ready. We will leave tomorrow night."

Rarity nods her head and begins to leave when Rainbow Dash comes crashing in from the ceiling. Twilight looks at the hole in the ceiling and says, "Rainbow Dash, why can't you just use the door like everyone else."

Rainbow smiled and said, "Yeah, but where's the fun in that. So, what's going on?"

Rarity and Twilight looked at each other and they didn't say a word. Whether it was from fear or shock, they did not know. Twilight finally said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Rarity needs help delivering some dresses to a client in Canterlot."

"Well, I could always come with…"Rainbow explained until Rarity interrupted and said,"No, that won't be necessary. I already asked Twilight and it is only a two mare job."

The way she explained it, raised suspicion. Rainbow Dash was never a fool and not one to lie to. Lying to Rainbow Dash was like a death sentence. Twilight shot a look at Rarity telling her that she answered too suddenly. Rainbow looked at both Rarity and Twilight who put on grins as Rainbow looked at them.

Rainbow Dash stared long into their eyes, as if she saw something was up. For that moment Rarity and Twilight thought that they were going to have to explain everything. But she slowly removed her gaze saying, "Alright, if you need anything. You know where to find me."

Rainbow flapped her wings and lifted off shattering yet another hole in the roof. When she was out of sight Twilight and Rarity blew out a sigh of relief.

VanNatta has seen many nights like this, with his long existence on this world. Dark and foreboding but there was nothing that traversed Equestria that VanNatta has not seen face to face. VanNatta stood on a cliff overlooking Ponyville. Like a shadow on the moon, he starred long with his red eyes that nearly glowed from the darkness that his hood had given him.

Long had he stared at Ponyville and all throughout that time he remembered the conversation he had with Rarity and Twilight. He thought perhaps he had given them more time than they needed or he might not have found the right two mentioned in the prophecy,

No, that's impossible. They received the nightmares. They had to be the ones to bring back the Children of the Night.

VanNatta slowly pulled away his gaze from Ponyville and looked up at Canterlot. For so long he had thought of approaching his dear Mother, but he couldn't risk Princess Celestia finding out that he was still alive. He loved his Mother too much to do something so selfish like that.

But from all of this remembering and his continuing gaze upon Canterlot he could remember when his Mother had found him. On a similar night,

I was within a deep sleep. One of which could not be disturbed from mere outside noises. A sleep where great peace assailed anyone who was within it. But something had woken me up. At first I had thought it was some mare singing in the streets. But as I listened closely to the words, it was no regular mare. It was the enchanting voice of the dear Princess Luna.

I opened the window in my room and saw a bright shining light beckoning me to fly away. I saw her fly above the buildings of Canterlot and dance along the streets like a shadow. She set her gaze upon me and all I can remember after that were the words she said,"Follow sweet children I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and sorrows."

I remember waking in a strange and dark place. I looked around and saw I was the only one with consciousness, the only one out of at least twelve others. I walked outside and it was night but it had felt different. Like the shadows had shown me something no pony could merely teach. I found a small pool of water and splashed my face with the cold liquid that was as dark as night. I stared at my reflection and saw a different pony. I was no longer Silverdawn. No, my mane was now jet black complimenting the dark grey coat.

But what really stood out were my shimmering scarlet red eyes. I turned to see what my cutie mark was and it had changed to what looked like a lunar crescent stained with blood. I then broke my stare when a shadowy figure approached behind me. I nearly jumped and I used a spell I never known before, where shadows lashed out like a sharp blade but the figure turned into a shade and reformed when the blade of shadow dissipated.

I saw standing over me was dear Mother, Princess Luna. I did nothing but bow and she said,"Thou doesn't need to bow to his Mother."

Luna brought her hoof out and lifted my head and continued to say in her spellbinding and soothing voice, "You need not worry my child. Thou art in a better place. A place where thou are more than a shadow upon the wall. A place where thine are more than a regular unicorn."

She motioned for me to walk with her and so I did. Her coat made of a dark navy blue glistened in the moonlight. Her flowing mane of pure twilight glowed with unimaginable beauty. She explained as we walked through a deep forest, one of which I knew not."You are now so much more. Thou art a new breed, to fully enjoy the beauty of my nights."

"And what is that?"I asked with a new voice as well, it was deeper toned and I liked it, it expounded upon my new look and amplified the fear that followed after I spoke. The Princess was unfazed by the question, she continued to walk through the night and darkness and said in the same soothing and comforting voice,

"Thou art a Vampire. A new creation of mine, you feed off of the magic of other unicorns, the first of your kind. Thine powers include amplifying the ability to reshape darkness, meld with shadows, turn into mist, drain the magic from another unicorn, average unicorn spells, controlling light sources, and more as you must discover on your own, my child. But I shall show thee the way. For you shall be the first Child of the Night."

Luna had stopped as she looked at a castle of some kind. It had a dark atmosphere to it as well as shine through the night and outside the castle walls were homes. Houses where more Children of the Night would rest during the day. It was not quite heaven but it was beautiful all the same. A new place that I could call home.

I smiled and said, "What is this place?"

Luna looked down at me with her large blue eyes and said in her always soothing voice, "It shall not have an official name but thou can refer to it as the Shadow Garden…"

A noise broke VanNatta's remembrance, a dark howling wind. A voice was carried on it, "Come and meet your doom vampire."

VanNatta looked behind him and saw nothing but the beautiful night his Mother had given him. His horn glowed with red energy and as did his eyes, this allowed him to see more clearly in the dark and saw nothing but Ponyville, the shadow of Canterlot and farther away he could see the edge of the Everfree Forest. Besides that, nothing. No ponies or creatures that lurked in the shadows he was gifted in seeing through. He stopped the spell and his eyes returned to their normal red color. He stared at the edge of the forest and all he had to say for that night was,

"Truly Mother, guard me and help me against the darkness that I will face ahead. And protect Twilight and Rarity."

VanNatta went back to staring up at Canterlot and saw what he was waiting to see. He waited to see his Mother swoop from her balcony in the castle and fly through the night singing and looking for her children. It was so hard to resist the urge of wanting to return to his Mother, but he again could not. I has taken him years to master in resisting the call of his Mother.

VanNatta could not explain it but there was something to the way she sang the poem. VanNatta had sung it many times and it brought no one. He has even used magic to compel people to follow him, but alas did not have the same result. It brought no one. VanNatta could compel ponies to do his deeds but could not stay loyal to him. He has tried reading something about the poem but found nothing. It is a mystery how she can convince many people to follow her with unconditional love.

VanNatta then slowly broke his gaze from Canterlot to the horizon and saw that is was almost dawn. Normal vampire myths say that vampires burn in the sun. VanNatta doesn't, he was just forbidden to ever see it because he might want to worship Celestia instead of his Mother.

He then turned away from the rising sun and went into a dark cave in the side of a mountain. Soon nothing could be seen but the darkness that swallowed VanNatta.


	2. Chapter 2

Story Produced By Shadow of A Nightmare

Released By ProjectSonicX9...

Enjoy...

* * *

A Dark Journey Begins

Darkness assailed everywhere as VanNatta walked in the cave. Something that he had grown used to over the many years of his existence. VanNatta used the same spell he used before to see in the dark. Shining stalactites and stalagmites were all to be seen as it continued on almost forever.

But just to be safe he used a spell that could meld his form into pure shadow and moved forward. VanNatta felt hunger, the more he uses his powers the more hungrier he gets for unicorn energy. As he thinks about it, he hasn't taken the energy from a unicorn in a while.

VanNatta has many advantages if at all he would face vampires. He was the first and therefore the most powerful of all vampires. VanNatta also didn't require to feed off of blood, although he could, he chooses not to however. His spells are stronger than that of a vampire unicorn.

For many minutes he was a shadow on the dark walls. Word had spread around that this cave was inhabited by creatures. VanNatta knew that they were Children of the Night. But these were not his brothers and sisters, these were Wilds. Those who betrayed Luna's laws and become more animalistic. They did however deserve to be shown mercy, Children of the Night or not.

As he travelled the walls and ceiling of the dripping cave. He could remember the nights he had spent with his Mother,

I was overjoyed when I figured out that Luna wanted me to be the one to make the decisions for the Shadow Garden. Princess Luna came to me on a beautiful and foggy night and we talked a top one of the turrets of the castle.

She said looking out at the rest of Shadow Garden,"I need some pony to control my children. To keep them together as a family, I shall still be the Mother. But while I am not here looking over my Children of the Night, I need someone to watch over them. I think that shall be thou."

I could not feel my hooves. Over the many nights since my arrival in Shadow Garden Princess Luna certainly taken a like in me but I wasn't expecting this. I looked up at my mother and her eyes peered right back at me. She wasn't that taller than me but you could see the difference in height. I tore my gaze away from her and said looking out as I saw dozens of ponies going about their business."Are you sure there isn't anyone else?"

Princess Luna sighed heavily giving a slight grin,"Thou hath not be so modest. No one is ever more capable than thou. Since thine's first night thou hath shown many improvements. I am even making thou my student."

I did not say another word. It was all that was on my mind at the moment. She was correct in saying that my dark powers have grown since my first night. As her student just made me feel accepted. I looked up at the beautiful and shining moon that allowed my mane and eyes to glisten in the light.

I said, "I am honored to be your student, Mother."

Luna smiled and said in a soothing voice,"This is good news. But thine's name, Silverdawn. It does not strike fear or speak of nobility. From this day forward you shall be known as Shadow."

VanNatta snapped back into reality when heard voices in the caves. He advanced as a shadow on the wall. There was a small wooden door ahead of him and the voices sounded as if they were in there. The wooden door had the outline of a candle lighted inside.

Taking over the darkness of the door on his side he listened closely to the voices inside.

"When can we feast upon those ponies? I have been aching to devour a pony for many nights."

"Patience we have to wait. Do you want to raise suspicion?"

There were two as far as VanNatta could hear but to make sure he separated his shadowy form and reshaped on the other side, clinging to the shadows. He saw five total. Each one having similar characteristics as him but they looked to be smaller and weaker than he. Most ponies did but he has not seen another Child of the Night since he left Shadow Garden.

They were different, he has seen each of them before in Shadow Garden. But they weren't the same ponies. Three were Werewolves, one Vampire, and a Phantom. The three Werewolves, did not possess equal strength to his. The Vampire did not possess the same magical attributes as him. And the Phantom was not as fast as their Mother.

VanNatta stepped out of the shadows and revealed his shadowed form. The outline of the pony was there but his coat and mane were made of the night itself and his eyes glowed bright red and he said magically enhancing his voice to sound intimidating,"You are my brothers and sisters, Children of the Night. So you shall receive a choice. Either follow me and I shall help you on the path of redemption to heal your minds, or you will die not as my brothers or sisters but as sick and twisted forms of those whom I cherished as my family."

They said nothing but stared at the shadowed pony with vengeful eyes. VanNatta identified one as Nightblazer, the Phantom. VanNatta stared at them and sighed heavily. They were not moving because they had thought he was bluffing, that he would never harm other Children of the Night. How wrong they were.

VanNatta's horn glowed with red magical energy and pointed it at his adversaries. They all screamed in horrible pain. VanNatta used a spell that boiled their blood at an unbearable temperature. VanNatta stood over them as they screamed horrible cries of pain, their coats began to change color to a red hue. Cuts began to form all around the ponies.

As this went on VanNatta felt a single tear trickle down his cheek. Finally they stopped crying horribly and pools of blood came out from every hole and cut in their body. The blood was slowly pouring out of them and VanNatta could not bear it. This gave him new found courage to find the darkness that poisoned his brothers and sisters and kill it. But he would need more help for this.

"Are you sure you two have to leave now? It is so early in the morning."Spike said reluctantly as Twilight packed some things in her saddle bags. Twilight packed only food rations for a few days, a journal to write in, and a book or two for reference. Twilight could only imagine the amount of stuff Rarity would bring, given the opportunity she would pack the entire boutique. Twilight however told her to pack light.

Twilight finished packing and said," Calm down Spike you have taken care of the library before. Only for a couple days."

Spike sighed and said nothing to finish the argument. Twilight saw his face and said,"Oh fine we'll wait to leave until this afternoon. Rarity probably still needs help packing, I'll go check on her."

Spike nodded in agreement and Twilight stepped out of the library. It was about nine o'clock in the morning and the sun was slowly rising in the east. Birds sung as they flew across the sky and Ponyville was busy as always.

As she walked the streets of Ponyville she remembered their conversation with VanNatta and as that happened a feeling rose in her stomach. She knew in her gut that there was something important he wasn't telling them. She couldn't tell if it was his dark personality or the fact that he rolled up in Ponyville all of a sudden. It mixed with another feeling however, one that she had felt once she laid her eyes on him. Deep inside she could feel...something. She could not explain it but everything he did seemed to have a weight and a purpose behind it.

But Rarity had complete faith in this stallion and she trusted Rarity. As Twilight walked the streets passing by very few ponies and those that did had gloomy faces. Probably because Pinkie Pie was away and they needed some cheering up, but Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Applejack were away in Appleoosa to help Braeburn with his harvest.

Also as Twilight walked she remembered the nightmares given to her by the Princess Luna. They were dark and had traumatized her, Twilight saw things that changed the way she looked at ponies. Some included ponies dying and others included fighting and war, and even some ponies who she did not think were capable of such deeds. One of which was Pinkie Pie. Who could she trust anymore? Some of the nightmares involved her and some of her friends each one ending in the same way, death. And involved that song, every time she could hear Princess Luna herself silently whisper it in her mind. It was endless torture is what it was.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity she found herself at the door of Carousel Boutique. She opened it and found Rarity packing her saddle bag. Rarity looked over at her friend and said levitating some food down in her pack,"Are we ready to head out dear?"

Twilight always enjoyed Rarity's turn a phrase, Rarity's entire demeanor in fact made her seem like she wasn't born in Ponyville but of that in Canterlot. Mostly a lighthearted tone that could calm a restless ocean. Twilight smirked and said,"We still have a couple hours till we head out."

Rarity nodded and said casting her head downcast,"Have you found anything else? About you know…"

Twilight felt the air grow colder and she shivered. Memories flooded back of her nightmares and the lines repeating over and over again in her mind. Scratching and tearing at her sanity, like they were ripping her away from what she knew was real. Finally Twilight snapped herself out of the trance she was almost in and said,

"No nothing yet. These Children of the Night only seem to be mentioned in that poem Luna would sing in our nightmares."

As if the mere mention of the word did this everytime. She looked over at Rarity and saw that it had the same effect. Rarity's normal illuminating and upbeat demeanor was no longer there, what Twilight saw before her now was a fear struck pony. Even Rarity's mane showed that she wasn't taking as much care of it as she had in the past, it looked barely combed and not in its usual curls. Twilight couldn't imagine how Rarity feels, a fashionista who would rather stay in her boutique all day than show herself off in this condition.

An awkward moment of silence ensued. Twilight had not known what they would do until the time came when they would leave but she knew it would involve silence. It would be good to have nothing but silence, for ahead of them is a dark journey indeed.

"Come little children I'll take thee away,

Into a land of enchantment.

Come little children the time's come to play,

Here in my Garden of Shadows.

Follow sweet children children I'll show thee the way,

Through all the pain and the sorrows.

Weep not poor children for life is this way,

Murdering beauty and passions.

Hush now dear children it must be this way,

To weary of life and deceptions.

Rest now my children for soon we'll away,

Into the calm and the quiet.

Come little children I'll take thee away,

Into a land of enchantment.

Come little children the time's come to play,

Here in my Garden of Shadows."

Luna cannot remember a time where she didn't sing that song and fly through the night. She had sang it the night before in hopes that her children would return. But as she thought her children were gone, not even normal ponies heard her call. Now instead of feeling unloved she felt isolated and forgotten. It was true that no pony really paid any attention to her except her sister Celestia.

It was a dry morning around ten o'clock, Luna wasn't supposed to be up at this hour but she could not sleep. She had this feeling that something bad was going to happen, like Equestria itself was on the eve of battle. Luna had received this feeling before, when the three races fought on Equestria. And even in the times before that.

Luna looked around her room in Canterlot Castle and saw that besides the fact that the sun was shining through the balcony window, it was still dark in her room. Luna got out of her bed and stepped out onto the balcony. Luna looked out and saw a sprawling and glorious countryside. Over to one side she could see the horizon that the sun would be raised from by her sister. To the other side you could barely make it out but it was Ponyville.

Luna then had a flood of memories she had shared with her student Shadow. One in particular that she remembered.

I had flown in and to my surprise my children were not there to greet me like they normally were. I looked around and barely a soul was visible on the streets. I ran to the town square and there were some ponies that were bleeding on the steps and there were others tending them. I walked up to each of them and asked what had happened, they only looked up at me and said nothing but pointed into the settlement hall.

I stepped in and to my surprise there standing in the entrance were four of my strongest Children of the Night. Shadow of course was the strongest and stood there with a long jet black mane ,with his unicorn horn sticking out of his head, that contrasted well with his dark grey coat and bright red eyes. Shadow's cutie mark was that of my own, but was blood stained. Then there was Marrok a jet black earth pony that had dark crimson red mane and tail, Marrok's cutie mark were crossed swords telling anyone that looked at him knew he was a fighter and a killer.

Marrok was a werewolf. I had taken ponies of all three kinds of ponies and changed their powers. Vampires were the unicorns of my children, all of my children could use a small amount of magic but unicorns are more potent. Werewolves were the earth ponies because of earth ponies strong frame. And Phantoms were the pegasi, being faster than a child of the day. They all had great strength and could use a small amount of her magic but some had their own special abilities.

Shadow could absorb unicorn energy to make his spells equal to that of an Alicorn. Marrok with being able to transform into a wolf - pony hybrid but could also increase in strength as his wounds increased. To the left of Marrok was another one of my personal students, Night Dancer. Night Dancer was a Vampire her coat a platinum color and her mane a flowing luminescent bright white, her eyes were a bright golden color and her cutie mark a group of stars. Night Dancer could strengthen and expand her magical abilities depending upon how many stars were in the sky, making her a strong adversary in battle.

And finally but certainly not least was Riptide. Riptide had the same dark blue coat as mine and silver mane that shined in the moonlight. His cutie mark was a wave because he could control water even being a Phantom and not a Vampire. They all wore some type of armor, dark grey color with faded golden accents. Much like the royal guard would wear certain armor. They all turned to me and Shadow said in his fear inducing deep voice ,"Welcome back Mother. You have caught us at a bad time."

I responded with a smile, "Yeah, I could tell. How has this come to happen?"

Riptide was the one to answer me he explained in a pitch higher than Shadow's ,"When we had awoken these strange creatures were found in the square. They looked like ponies but more insect like. I couldn't make them out. We drove them back but not without a few casualties."

"A direct action is needed. We cannot allow another attack to transpire."Marrok said with a deep and a voice that could cut through stone. Marrok and Shadow were exact opposites in being that Marrok was brash and headstrong and Shadow being collected and a thinker but wasn't afraid to kill. Shadow responded quickly,"No, we cannot afford an attack like that. We don't even know where they came from. We need to send out a small group of scouts to find out their location and keep close eyes on them."

I always enjoyed Shadow's way of thinking. Normally Marrok would continue to argue with him but I was in the room and they appeared to have a healthy relationship while I was in the room. Marrok instead said in a less aggravated tone,"Perhaps you are right Shadow. Who shall lead this scouting band?"

Interrupting their little democratic session I said,"I do believe that thou shalt lead the scouting party. Thine's strength is like no others. All four of thou should be part of the scouting party and probably a few others, might I suggest a small group of Phantoms."

They all looked at me with heavy hearts. Each one having brighter eyes than the last. I knew what ran through their heads, they were fearful. They refused to show it because they were the leaders of their people. Riptide leader of the Phantoms, Marrok Alpha of the Werewolves, Night Dancer leader of the Vampires, and Shadow leader and right hand to me.

They were fearful, I could see it in their eyes. But as to what it was, I did not know. But Shadow was the first to speak in a cold tone,"We will gather the scouting party and return soon mother."

I nodded and they left the building. I could sense their movements and they went to gather the party. I couldn't help but feel angry, something was threatening the lives of my children. There is an old saying that said,"Hell hath no fury like a Mother scorned." And without a shadow of a doubt I felt vengeful for the lives of my children that died to protect the location of Shadow Garden. The blood was only beginning to flow. I'd be damned if I let the location of this place be revealed and of the other settlements.

* * *

Later...

A noise jerked Princess Luna back into reality. She spun her head around to see what made the noise and saw a figure in the dark. Luna stood up and presumed an attack position and said, "SHOW THYSELF AND FACE OUR FURY!"

Magic began to swirl around her horn as she was about to shoot a magical bolt at the figure when a familiar voice said in the darkness, "Don't shoot Mother. I came to see you."

Luna listened to the voice and couldn't believe what she heard. It was the voice of fear itself, Shadow. Luna was dumbfounded and said,"Sh...Sha...Shadow?"

Out of the darkness stepped the larger form of the colt she had raised in Shadow Garden. He was now in equal size to Luna. His dark grey coat stained with dirt and his long jet black mane was revealed when he pulled down his hood. His features were the same as she had last saw him, square and muscular. But over his left eye was a scar. Everything about him was the same except for his demeanor. He did not carry himself as some very powerful pony, but of that of a vagabond.

Luna was speechless. She saw one of her most powerful children standing in front of her after she thought he had died nearly a millennia ago. She could not move she was so surprised. Luna treated all of the Children of the Night as her children but Shadow was more of an adopted son. Her child came completely out of the shadows and embraced his mother. She hugged him back. Tears swelled in her eyes and she could tell Shadow had some.

Finally as they hugged Luna said,"I am so delighted that you are okay. I was so sure that you had died so many years ago. Is anypony else with you?"

Nothing brought more joy than hearing the soothing voice of his mother. It was so serene and soft, like every sentence was a lullaby. For a moment he contemplated the question and finally he let go of his mother and says,"No, I have not seen any other Child of the Night. I am the only survivor as far as I know."

"I am glad you hath showed up,"Luna explained,"There is something dark on the horizon my son. Equestria is on the eve of battle, I can feel it. The Children of the Day are not prepared to face something like this. The Children of the Night must be found and purified."

Shadow turned his head away from his beautiful mother. Her dark blue coat shined and shimmered in the sunlight and as did her ever flowing mane and tail made of night itself. Her dark blue eyes peered long at Shadow. Shadow exclaimed, "That is why I came to see you my mother. Shadow Garden is gone. Vanished in thin air, I cannot explain it but it is simply gone."

Luna was stunned at the words. Princess Luna made a barrier around the Shadow Garden. She knew not what this darkness was but having 1000 square miles of land just vanish in thin air seems unlikely. She no longer felt joy, however, but felt depression, Luna sat on her haunches on the floor.

This was one of the first times Shadow had seen his mother like this. The other time was when she first discovered that her children were corrupted. Shadow placed his hoof on her shoulder and said, "Do not worry, Mother. I am currently going to find Shadow Garden with the two chosen ones. I will find my brothers and sisters and bring them back into your loving light."

With tears falling down her cheeks she looked at her son and saw that in his red eyes she saw a trait Shadow never truly lost. Determination. Luna smiled and hugged her son again and said, "I wish you good luck my son. May you bring back victory. I will join you once you have found Shadow Garden."

Shadow expected as much from Luna. Shadow saw in her mother's eyes the look of joy, after a thousand years of banishment and through that banishment thinking that one of your sons are dead and your other children are gone and corrupted. Luna smiled at her son and Shadow smiled back. They stared at each other for almost an eternity.

Finally Shadow broke his gaze and melded into shadow and flying away with the wind. Now Luna felt secure, knowing that her children were not all gone. Somewhere in her heart she knew that Shadow would be the one of her children to save the rest. Her heart and soul were now at ease. But she also felt that hardships will find her and her children. Luna stared long at where her child had once stood and now possessed the feeling of great longing.

Luna stood up and walked over to the balcony and caught the dark mist travel through the air and finally fly out of sight. As Luna gazed at the smoke moments before it left sight she said whispering to herself,"Our blessing will be with you my child. May you safely return."

Twilight shook herself back to reality as she looked at the clock in Carousel Boutique. 6:00 P.M. She looked around and she saw Rarity put on her saddle bags and she looked over at Twilight with her blue eyes and sai d,"Well darling, are you ready?"

Twilight nodded and said softly,"Yes we can finally head out."

Twilight however had to stop back at the library and pick up her saddle bags. Spike said his final goodbyes to her and Rarity and they set out for the edge of the Everfree forest. When they left town into the open countryside she said to Rarity ,"So, what do you think we'll find."

Rarity didn't look over. Despite her mane in the condition that it is in she still carried herself as a higher than life pony. She responded, "Probably nothing we haven't seen before darling. You are forgetting that we have found ourselves in this place many times before."

That much was true, there was rarely a time when they didn't venture into the Everfree forest when Equestria was in danger. Twilight winced and smiled a little, the thought made her laugh. But she still couldn't get the memories of the nightmares away from her. She looked out to her left and saw that the sun was slowly setting with shades of red orange and violet trailing behind it. Looking over the green field with live trees and the sounds of nature.

They walked for around twenty minutes and finally found themselves staring at a deep, dark, and dense forest. Twisting around the gnarly trees were menacing looking vines. Although they have been there many times they still receive a shiver up their spines. Rarity says stepping forward a bit,"Are we to wait for him here?"

Twilight looked around and responded,"This is where he said to meet."

Finally wind blew against them and what traveled into view was a dark cloud of mist flying into view. The mist stopped in front of them and materialized VanNatta wearing a black trench coat and what looked like old armor, the grey coated pony with jet black mane and red eyes. Despite his fear inducing features he was rather handsome looking. VanNatta said nothing and neither did any of them. Moments of silence ensued for a while.

The dark unicorn studied each one of them. Twilight the book worm, a purple mare unicorn with dark purple and pink hair. Her purple eyes stared long into his, VanNatta could tell Twilight did not trust him entirely and she had every reason to. Rarity however, bright white mare unicorn with blue eyes and navy blue mane and tail. Rarity trusted him, with no reason at all. VanNatta couldn't explain it but she just simply trusted him.

Finally VanNatta broke the silence and said,"Let us be on our way, we have quite a long and dark journey ahead of us. Quickly."

Twilight and Rarity followed VanNatta into the forest and were on their journey. As they walked Twilight walked next to the tall VanNatta and said," What exactly are you again?"

The Alicorn sized Vampire looked ahead of him and answered,"I am a Vampire, The very first Vampire and the strongest of all the Children of the Night."

Rarity interrupted with smirk,"Somepony is confident in his abilities."

VanNatta laughed and said in response,"I would not say such things if they weren't true my dear Rarity. Only the other three Originals and Mother herself could match, if not surpass, my abilities."

"Originals?"Twilight asked raising her eyebrow. VanNatta continued to walk as he explained."Yes, Four Originals. The Alpha of the Werewolves. The Vestige of the Phantoms. The Master Vampire. And Finally the right hand of Luna herself the North Star, me."

Twilight looked up at VanNatta and VanNatta looked at her she saw in his eyes were a very grim feeling he moved his gaze and said,"I was your equivalent. I learned under Luna as you currently learn under Celestia. Though you are being taught the Magic of friendship, which is the most powerful magic by the way, I was taught the secrets of the night. I was taught to defend my brothers and sisters. I was taught to fight"

VanNatta looked away from Twilight and continued to say,"We all were taught to defend ourselves and to kill all who threatened our family. Mother's number one rule was to always look out for family, do not allow it to falter or it will shrivel and die."

"What were Vampires, Werewolves, and Phantoms?" Twilight asked. VanNatta grinned slightly and said,"You certainly like to ask questions Twilight. They are the three races of ponies. Vampires were what unicorns turned into because of their magical ability. Earth ponies were Werewolves because of their strong frame. And Phantoms were the pegasi because they were fast."

Finally Rarity asks,"What kind of magic do you know?" VanNatta responded,"The same magic Luna knows, along with some magic I have taught myself when I was alone for a thousand years. Unteachable to mere unicorns."

Twilight saw the look that VanNatta had in his eyes and knew that he was slowly feeling great longing as he was reminiscing of the times before Luna's banishment. Twilight decided to drop the conversation and as she walked next to VanNatta she felt that warm feeling again. The night was getting cold and cut into Twilight's and Rarity's flesh. VanNatta remained unaffected by the cold and continued to press on. However, VanNatta abruptly stopped and said,"Stop. Did you hear that?"

VanNatta stopped and looked to his left and right. He activated his sight spell and his eyes glowed bright red. He even used another spell that enhanced his hearing. He looked around the night in front of him. At first the night seemed quiet and they appeared alone. Until however, the forms came into his view. They were the corrupted Children of the Night.

Five of them. Three Werewolves, two Phantoms, and a Vampire. VanNatta said,"Be ready for a fight Twilight and Rarity."

VanNatta activated the aura around his horn that glowed red energy and Twilight did the same but her energy was purple. VanNatta and Twilight were sandwiched between Rarity because Rarity did not know any kind of offensive magic, all she could do was wait until their adversaries got close so she could buck them. Twilight learned a few offensive spells, defensive magic mostly. All the offensive spells she knew were ones that could channel raw magic and unleash it in either a bolt or some form of wave, as well as a few telekinetic spells. Again, other than that her offensive spells were next to none besides those.

VanNatta saw their enemies positions. The Werewolves were on the left side, the Vampire on the right and the two Phantoms circled overhead waiting to swoop down and finish one of them out. VanNatta could see what they were going to do.

The strongest Werewolf of the group will be the first to pounce followed by the other two. They were used as bait. The Vampire would only use support magic to heal and improve the strength and power of the Werewolves and Phantoms. The Phantoms would swoop down when they were injured most and finish the kills.

VanNatta saw the fight in his mind. He could not explain it but he could see the fight before it happened, therefore he had the upper hand. VanNatta then knew the combatant he would kill first, the Vampire. Their adversaries circled them and as did Rarity, Twilight, and VanNatta. Until finally VanNatta leaned over at Twilight but made sure not to look away from his opponents."Concentrate your spells on the Werewolves first."

Twilight was about to question but she didn't want to argue. The look in VanNatta's eyes made her know that he has been in many battles and many more to come. Finally they all stopped circling and one of the Werewolves said in a fierce deep voice,"You should have joined us when you had the chance Shadow."

The Werewolf was half wolf and half pony. Razor sharp claws on humanoid hands and large patches of brown colored fur. The snout of a wolf replaced the horse muzzle. Fierce glowing eyes stared at VanNatta. Finally VanNatta responded before he shot a spell at the Vampire.

"You are no longer Mother's children and you will die as such."

VanNatta finished his sentence and shot a magic silencing spell at the Vampire. It couldn't stop the vampire from using magic but only using weaker spells. In a fit of anger the Vampire shot a curse spell at VanNatta but he summoned a shield spell and it reflected right back at the Vampire. The Vampire looked down at herself and she saw that she was slowly decaying away.

VanNatta ignored the cries of pain that came from the first fallen foe. VanNatta then turned his attention towards the charging Werewolves. Twilight shot a bolt of pure magic energy and it struck one of the Werewolves, it did not kill the Werewolf but what remained was a burned shoulder and blood slowly seeping out from the wound. VanNatta was more successful than Twilight and shot a Werewolf right in the muzzle and shockwave erupted around the stricken Werewolf causing the other two to disorient making their charge more ineffective. VanNatta then jumped at one of the remaining Werewolves and tackled it to the ground rolling over in the dirt as they exchanged blows. Growling and snarling at each other.

Twilight averted her gaze back at the last disoriented Werewolf. She could not do what VanNatta do and charge at the Werewolf, her physical strength was too weak to take on a Werewolf. She thought for a moment to think of a spell to use. Twilight concentrated and a ball of pure magical energy shot from her horn. It found its target and electrocuted the Werewolf. Lightning piercing through its thick skin it howled in great pain. Twilight shot a look at Rarity and the look told Rarity to finish it off. Rarity charged at the Werewolf with her head lowered to impale the Werewolf.

Rarity pierced her horn right into the Werewolf and it winced in pain. Rarity removed her horn and saw that blood was pouring out of the wound she had just inflicted. Rarity was turned away when the Werewolf fell to the ground in death and defeat. Rarity turned back around and saw the charred body that remained. Rarity looked over at Twilight and they exchanged looks. They never killed any pony before, Twilight saw her friend's blood stained horn that still dripped blood down her face. Rarity and Twilight simply nodded at each other and looked around for VanNatta and the Werewolf.

VanNatta finally landed a blow on the Werewolf as they stopped rolling on the ground. They were matched in strength but not in stamina. VanNatta could use magic to replenish his. The Werewolf cried in pain as VanNatta struck his hoof in the Werewolf's face. The Werewolf went to swipe VanNatta at his face but he blocked the blow and grew out teeth like daggers. The sharp teeth attacked at the Werewolf's throat and blood began pouring out of the Werewolf's jugular vein. VanNatta resisted the urge to drain the Werewolf' blood and released his teeth from his adversary and retracted them.

VanNatta threw the body away like it was nothing and stood up. They had rolled quite a way away from the battlefield. VanNatta was disappointed, his former brothers and sisters were weakened due to the fact that they cut themselves off from their mother. Or maybe they were not Children of the Night at all. VanNatta stopped thinking about it when he saw Rarity and Twilight stand over the Werewolf they had just finished killing together. VanNatta was glad they could kill one, VanNatta stopped looking at them and looked to the skies, he saw the Phantoms start to fly away.

Rarity and Twilight rushed over to VanNatta and VanNatta raised his hoof and said,"Wait here I will finish them off."

VanNatta concentrated and large pegasus wings sprouted made of pure shadow and he lifted off that started to blow wind. VanNatta tore through the air to get in range of the Phantoms. Although he was not an Alicorn or a Phantom, he could summon wings and fly just as fast as a Phantom. Finally he had caught up with them. VanNatta looked over briefly at the moon and had an idea. Magic began to activate around his horn and the moon began to glow brighter.

The Phantoms thought they were long gone away from Shadow. Until they saw a light illuminate over on their right and looked over to see what it was. It was the moon and when they looked at the moon they were blinded, their eyes burned right out of their heads and they cried in agonizing pain. They began to fall when VanNatta grabbed them with his telekinesis.

VanNatta moved them closer to him and knocked them out. He would use them for information. Holding them with his magic he flew back to Twilight and Rarity. But before he did so he looked at the moon and said,"Thank you Mother."

Twilight looked over at Rarity and she grabbed a handkerchief and wiped the blood off of her horn. She had the look of remorse on her face and as did Twilight. They never killed another pony and never hoped to. They finally saw VanNatta descend from the sky carrying the two escaped Phantoms. VanNatta saw the faces of Twilight and Rarity and says,"Why the faces of remorse. These ponies meant to kill you and me."

But then their faces changed when they saw him with shadow wings and he said,"Oh, you think I am an Alicorn. As much as I wish for that to happen I am not. I can merely summon wings. See."

VanNatta used his magic and the wings slowly disappeared. Then they looked over at the unconscious Phantoms he carried with his magic. Twilight got closer to the Phantoms and studied them. She sensed a familiar presence in them and finally said with a gasp,"No...It...it can't be."

"What?"VanNatta asked,"What is wrong?"

Twilight looked up at VanNatta and said,"These are not Phantoms or Werewolves or a Vampire. These are Changelings."


End file.
